1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a semiconductor module manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a structure in a semiconductor module in which a semiconductor device is provided with a cooler to cool the semiconductor device has been known (please see Patent Documents 1 to 6, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-096910
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-324647
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-210746
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-109000
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-178513
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-218940
However, because in a conventional semiconductor module, a semiconductor device and a cooler are connected by using a compound, grease or the like, the thermal resistance between the semiconductor device and the cooler increases. Also, because the cooler having a large heat capacity is soldered after resin-sealing of the semiconductor device, the melting point of a resin limits the bonding temperature of solder, and the reliability of bonding between the semiconductor device and the cooler deteriorates.